A never ending OC FIC!
by California Gruesome
Summary: SEND IN YOUR OC'S! I'm making a never ending story, where you give me your OC's and i make there own little story! SEND 'EM IN! I NEVER EVER STOP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A never ending Fan fic

By: Jen Kaito

Disclaimer: no, I do NOT own south park

Okay, so here's the deal. I want YOUR oc's and there pairings so I can make a shit load of cute little one shots, with either them and their lovers, or them and their friends.

In some occasions I will pair up a whole lot of OC's and have them all be friends. Okai? Okai.

And yes, some of them CAN be a song fic!

So send in your Oc's but here's a warning (I recommend if you set them up with Kyle, you best put another selection because well, I;m in love with Kyle and all my oc's are like his women so…xD but that dun mean I won't pair your oc's up with him!)

So send 'em in! I'm waiting and I can not wait to start writing for you guys! ^_^

So I'd love it if you give me their

Name:

Eye color:

Outfit:

Hair color:

Personality:

History:

:Hobbies:

Pairings/Crush:

Other:

Family Members and occupations:

Thank you guys! And don't worry if I don't get your OC right away, I PROMISE I'll get them ALL in!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: -wakes and and heads straight for the computer- -click click- HOLY CRACKERS 11 REVIEWS! -writes immediately- or however the hell you spell that word xD now, I've read it over and decided to use a few OC's and put them in one situation. I hope that's okay with you guys! I'll say who the oc's belong to at the end, okay? Okay.

-------------12:30 school compound, Nathan Morejon's P.O.V--------

It was a pretty-average day in south park high, where Nathan Morejon was walking along the school compound, the fountain gussling water from it's spouts, the trees rustling in the wind, and three benches were all lined up. It was a really peaceful setting

"Tsh, I don't even know why I BOTHER coming here" I mumbled to myself, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"I'm a fucking jock, what the hell do I need to know about SCIENCE for?"

"Something to fill that big head of yours, you damn jackass" I heard my sister reply.

Fuck. Christy was here?

"Hey emo" I smirked as turned around to greet her. She glared at me

"I'm NOT a god damn EMO!" Christy protested, shaking her redish-brownish head at me. Honestly, we were twins and all but for jesus sake we were almost nothing alike!

"Hey Christy!" I heard her dumbass friends call from behind her.

" Hey Cleo, Kayden , J.D, Bebe hi!" She replied, actually happy those Malibu-Barbie's were there. Ugh. I picked up my favorite book 'Moonwalk' and started to read. Let them talk about tampons and boys. See if I gave a shit.

---------------------------Christy's P.O.V------------

Oh whatever. Let him stay there and be all moppy-dopey. I have friends to talk to!

"Have you seen Johnny anywhere?" They all asked

"No, why are you looking for him?"

"The girls have gone MAD!" J.D answered, her green eyes blazing with concern. I knew she liked Johnny, although she never SAYS it….

"Woah woah! Lay OFF the drugs, Yol! Now tell me what's going on" I tried to calm her down.

"Let's see, You know Johnny Sandders right?" Kayden inquired, her big blue eyes like question marks

"……Yes….." I responded, not to sure what was going on just yet…

"Well, he was walking across the school this morning and like 2 DOZENS of girls where like CHASING him screaming JOHHHHNNYYYY! SQEUAL SQEAUL and such and now we're trying to find him so that he doesn'-" I stopped her.

One thing about Kayden Mars you should know is that if you didn't stop her, she'd never EVER stop.

"Jesus Christ" Poor Johnny! He was really sexy and everything but for christ SAKE!

"I honestly don't understand what the big deal is" Cleo said, crossing her arms over her ourple t-shirt

"I mean he isn't Cartman or anyth-" she stopped herself as a big goofy grin was plastered on her face, and she started dreaming into Cartman land. How sad…she's gonna get her heart broken by that damn fat-ass.

"Frankly, I don't understand WHAT you see in that tub of lard" Nathan remarked, snapping his book shut and standing in front of the love-sick Cleo. He snapped his fingers and she actually came back to reality.

"But I mean if it were you and me.." He started, but was quickly cut off.

"FUCK off Jew hater!"

"Whatever, hoe"

I laughed as they continued to quarrel, when suddenly this huge mob of girls just came pouring in out of no where!

"HE WENT THAT WAY!" Annie screeched

"NO! THIS WAY!" Jess yelled

"GASP! THERE HE IS!" J.D proclaimed, pointing to same random guy who ironically did look like Johnny

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! JOHNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The group of girls ran behind THIS guy now!

"J.D! Why did you do that?" Kayden wondered out loud

"I…I have my reasons!" She blushed. Oh sure. We ALL know your reason.

"What the hell was that?" Thyla asked from behind us.

"Girls gone mad" Kayden replied

"J…J…JEW! RUN!" Nathan screeched. He grabbed his book and ran into the library

"Fucking pussy" She mumbled under her breath.

"Meh, Johnny's sexy and all but I think Cartman's better" Cleo sighed

"Eh, sure. But Craig still pwns the both of them" Thyla remarked, sitting on the grass as she tried to draw the fountain

"Um nah, Craig ain't got shit on Cartman"

"Really? Lard ass vs. Constant Flip off? Constant flip off wins" Thyla looked up from her sketch pad and saw Cleo glare at her. When it comes to Cartman, Cleo was just like….well I can't even explain it!

"Have you people even gotten the time to get to know him yet?" Cleo interrogated all of us

"Yup, he's a rude, dipsy, Nazi, crazy bitch of a fat-ass who actually wants to wipe out jews" Thyla replied. She really hated Cartman for belittling her people over and over again.

"Oh! Whatever! He's much nicer than that!" Cleo defended her beloved.

"Okay guys, this is unnecessary" J.D said, trying to be the peace-maker/

"Your right" Cleo shrugged

"Touche, J.D."

Although the quarrel ends here, They never really agreed upon who was sexier. But whatever. We were friends for life and NO one, not even a boy, could break up that freindship.

~*_*!

Authors Note: Well? I know it's suppose to be a one-shot but it's really long ._. I can never ever never just keep it one page. It's a horrible habit. XP. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you didn't then I'll just take it down and write it over. I'm here to please you guys!

Bai! ^_~

Oh! And here is who I got the OC's from!

ChristyCullen101- Christy

ChristyCullen101: Nathan

Commander Of Rabbits: Johnny (I know he wasn't exactly IN the fic, but that's for later!)

XEmerald Isle: Cleo (shout out to emerald! AWESOME OC!)

Meerkat142: Thyla

Xi-JenxKaito-xi: Kayden, J.D (you guys would know kayden if you read my other story, I hate that I love you the sequel) ^_^

If you guys have any complaints, let me know so I can fix them! I tried to keep them In character, but I might not have. If that was the problem then I'm really, really sorry. I'm new at this, and I'm a 12 year old kid who's grandmother thinks I'm obsessed with the computer. XD but anyway REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I put this one up EXATCLY after the one before! XD anyway here's a couple shot 3

"_Sigh" I sighed to myself_

"_There he is, the cutest boy in South Park ever created….ever"_

_I didn't give a rats ass if he were poor or constantly died all the time. I love Kenny McCormick, and nothing would ever change my mind_

_Does he know? Oh Heavens I hope not! That would be….awfully embarrassing! Oh no, no._

_Yes, he's a perverted man-whore…but…that just adds to his character! Right?_

_Ugh, I'm a love-sick 13 year old girl. I don't even know if this guy LIKES me and I'm already drawing hearts with our names in them on my notebooks._

_Was I obsessed? I sure as hell hoped I wasn't. But even if I were, it didn't matter._

_I felt my face twist into a grin, and I let it stay there. Oh those blue eyes of his! They're just captivating! And his blonde hair…oooh…_

'Snap out of it!' I heard my inner voice say

'_but why?' I asked. 'I love this feeling!'_

'you always love the feeling at first' it answered

_It was right. I fall in love easily. And almost every time my heart got broken_

_But…I really do love Kenny….and he doesn't like shy girls, or that's what I heard…_

_Gasp! He's turning this way! He's LOOKING at me! What do I do? I know! I'll play hard to get! That'll do it!_

_I pretended not to look, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him tell Stan he'd be right back._

'_oh jesus' I thought 'just act cool, Laura please just keep your cool!''_

"Hey Laura" Kenny said

"H-hi Kenny" I replied. Real smooth, Laura. Go ahead and studder

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime"

"YES!" oh fudge. What happened to playing hard to get?

"Okay then…see you at 8?"

"Eight then"

"Alrighty, bye"

"Bye!"

_He asked me out….he asked ME out! Oh, today's the best day of my life!_

_Authors Note: awwww wasn't that cute? WASN'T IT? And to the girl who gave me Laura, did I make her to pathetic? Because I read that she feel in love easily, and that she likes kenny also, she's shy! Trust me shy girls actually try really hard to play hard to get, it never works…xD if you don't like what I did to your character, I apologize. And if you didn't like the situation I put her in I will re-write it until it's perfecto ^_^_

_Oc list!_

_Noodle311: Laura_

_Yay! And I'll continue with the OC's later! Now I'm gonna go write a songfic….._


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Alrighty then! On to the 4th chapter (you're maybe thinking already?)well hell yes already. The ideas pop into my head at any moment, and I write them down ASAP so I don't forget. I will be re-using one OC but only because she has a crush on the main character of this one-shot. Alright? Alright. Now to the awesome-ness I call my writing! XD. Bain,RobynLaura,Kenny

------------------------------------------Around 5-ish, Robyn's P.O.V---------------------------------

"Now, does anyone know why Kenny called us here?" I asked my friends. They all shook their heads no

I was standing at the bus stop with Bain, Laura and Kyle. We had all received a message from Kenny that he wanted to meet us here, but none of us had a clue as to why.

"Well, you're his girlfriend Laura, shouldn't you even ha-" Bain started, but stopped abruptly when he saw Kenny, crossing his arms in front of his chest and smirking

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that, Now the reason I called you guys here" Kenny began "Was because I'm in a shit-load of trouble with Satan and I need your help"

Oh FUCK. Satan? Is he serious?

"Dude SATAN?" I exclaimed

"Yes, Satan"

"Ah just wanted to get that cleared up, what did you do now Kenny?"

"I won at Poker"

"Poker? That's it?" Laura asked, not believing what she had just heard

"Don't fuck with Satan and his poker" Bain warned

"But anyway, what does that have to do with us?" Kyle questioned. He knew Kenny more than any of us, and didn't put up with his shit.

"I actually don't know. He just said you little bastard, round up 4 of your friends and we'll really settle this"

"And you decide on us? Gee, thanks"

Laura on the other hand, was shaking. Poor thing, probably was scared out of her mind. Kenny hugged her and I guess all her nerves just ran away and was replaced with a pink face and butterflies.

It was getting dark….and now it is dark

Suddenly, a poof of red smoke came out of no where

_THERE….WAS….SATAN…._

"No way! Jesse McCartney ain't got shit on Zac Ef-" He started, then realized he was talking to a bunch of 13 year olds

"Oh yes. I have to deal with you" He crossed his arms in front of his red, tomato sauce for a chest.

"Satan, just admit it. That ace came out of no where" Kenny defended

"YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!"

"I did not"

"You di-! Whatever." Satan said, then snapped his fingers

_Into the fiery pits of hell_

_I bring you dandy kids_

_Oh you all shall pay_

_Just for what Kenny did!_

_Your fears will come alive at last_

_Please, don't wet your pants!_

OOWWWW! We were pulled into some weird vortex spinny thing…those HURT.

"Where…the heck…are we?" Kyle asked, rubbing his head "And where the hell is my hat?"

"No hats in hell" Stan replied.

"Aw, cute. You have red hair" I remarked.

"Damn you Satan, what have you done?"

"I have brought you to Fear me. It's like Fear Factor…Hell style" He answered

Fear factor? Oh SHIZZLE.

"Oh no WORRIES dah-lins!" a…smaller version of Satan? Said

"Oh shut the fuck up…worry, you foolish mortals" yet ANOTHER Satan said

"Oh jeez, do we have to scare them?" ablue satan? Asked quietly.

"Silence! I do the speaking" The original Satan commanded.

"These here are my other me's. pay no attention to them. Since Kenny here totally fucked up when he CHEATED in poker, I'm gonna have a bit of amusement….each of you are afraid of something, and you're going to have to have to deal with it until you over come it. If you survive long enough for that..well I'll set you free. If you don't, you all have to bake cookies for me. FOREVER!"

"Dude, I don't wanna-" Kyle started, but then was stopped

"Le Poof!" Satan shouted and we all disappeared.

-----------Laura's point of view--------------

AHHHHHHHHHH! OW!

I landed on….A street?

I looked around

"Robyn!?…..Bain? You guys there? KYLE? KENNY!?!" No reply

Where was I?

I glanced over to my right….Oh thank god! Kenny!

"Kenny! O thank goodness! Where's the res-" I stopped

_Kenny was leering at other girls._

No way….he..he had promised!

"Kenny! What are you doing!" I tried to charge forward but

_**I was in a glass box…**_

"Kenny! Get me OUT OF HERE! KENNY!" It was no use. He already left with another slut.

I started to cry

" _I warned you"My inner voice said to me_

''I know you did'' I replied, tears rolling down my cheeks

"I just thought he really-"

"_What? LOVED you? Oh no no honey, no one loves you! Think of all the broken hearts you've gotten!"_

"Maybe you're right, I'm just a stupid girl who can never be loved…"

But then this other voice, out of no where just said

_Are you really going to listen to that voice?_

"What's the point?" I asked through tears. "He doesn't love me anyway"

_And how do YOU know that? Did he tell you himself? Or have your demons been torturing you again?_

"But isn't it obvious?"

_Listen, You can actually stand there and say no one loves you? Think of your friends! Your family! Hell, your neighborhood loves you! And you have to have fate in Kenny. Can't you see by the way he looks at you that he loves you more than anything? Or are you blinded by past pre-cautions and heart breaks that you can't even tell when someone cares about you?_

That voice was right. Kenny DID love me, I knew it!

"ALRIGHT SATAN! STOP YOUR SHIT AND LET ME OUTTA THIS PLACE!" I yelled.

"Oh poo, you humans are never as fun as you used to be" Satan apperead out of no where, and the scene was gone.

"So, your worst fear is never being loved? Sad, but you over comed it! Hoo raa…now, if you'll exscuse me.." He said, then disappeared.

--------Bain's P.O.V----

"UGH! Where the heck am I?" I thought to myself. I looked around, curiously but cautiously. It was…a fruit barn? (A/N: A fruit barn where I'm from is a place where they take fruit, clean them and package them then send them off")

"Fruit?" I said

"Oh yes fruit indeed! And…you're favorite kind of fruit…" Satan cackled from behind me.

"Satan? What the HELL are you doing? Get me OUT of here!" I demanded., but he payed no attention to me and left singing this rhyme

_This phobia of yours is very strange indeed_

_Your not just afraid of the fruit, you're even scared of it's seed!_

_To get over it, here's what you must do_

_Find that shiny red apple, and take a bite or two!_

D…did he say a..apples?

I don't DO apples my friend. At all. In any way.

"Oh but you don't call the shots here" An apple said to me

An…APPLE? OH GOD!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! APPLES! OH MY GOD APPLES!" I screeched. Oh god damn, I'm hyperventilating!

"Deep….breathes…jeez man you really hate apples" The apple said yet again

"Just get AWAY from me!"

"But why?"

"You and your little bastards almost CRUSHED me to death! GET AWAY!"

The apple pouted. Apples…..don't POUT…

"I dare you to eat one" the apple said, taking yet ANOTHER apple and handing it to me.

"NO!"

"YES…"

"NOOO!"

"What are you Cartman? Jesus christ man."

"Are you comparing me to CARTMAN?"

"Yes, I mean Cartman would never ever do anything he didn't want to do…"

"then give me that DAMN apple!" I grabbed it a shoved it in my mouth

So many visions….ugh….I choked several times, hyperventilated a bit felt like I was gonna die. But I successfully ate that death trap and poof! I was back in the study room thing, where I found Laura

"Awesome" she said, grinning at me as I sat down

"What's your problem?" I asked grimly. I just consumed an apple, don't get on my bad side damn you.

"Oh nothing…just didn't know a big tough guy like you were afraid of something as dumb as APPLES"

"Oh please, hoe" I said, defending myself.

"You're afraid of love, what bull shit is that?" I asked, as he looked at me.

"Shut up, where's Robyn and Kenny?" she asked

"Don't know, I guess we have to wait "

* * *

YAY! XD Now for those of you who actually read the authors note, please type AN at the end of your review please, thanks. And oh! How many of you believe I'm 12? XD

Anonymous Void : Bain

WizardGirl666: Robyn

And we know the rest. Thank you guys and review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Okay, let me get some things cleared up. I recently got some mail from some people stating the following:

1) it's impossible for a 12 year old to be such a good writer so you must not be one

2) You can't be a girl, they aren't as perverted as you are

3)I deny you're 12, because twelve year olds aren't as mature as you are

Let me tell YOU guys something then. I'm no average 12 year old bitch that you see swooning over Nick Jonas, Twilight or any of the other shit you see my age group doing. Also, I HATE pink and other feminine things that have to do with it. And as for the maturity? **Go fuck yourself**. You can stand there and tell me 12 year olds aren't mature? Whatever! I've been exposed to shit that even 16 year old kids don't know about. I'm dead serious. And also what did I say about sterotypes? Or however you spell that word? My age bracket has nothing to do with me, so don't compare me to other hoes that you see doing the shit I stated above. Thank you.

Now that THAT'S cleared up, here's the continuation of the Satan thing! Hope you enjoy! ^_^

------------------------------------Robyn's P.O.V-------------------------------------------------

(I don't know some of their fears okay? Don't bite my head off! XD)

Meh…I was surrounded by

Nothing? What the hell is that?

"Where am I?" I asked particularly no one. I looked around. Oh god I was in MEGAN'S ROOM!

"Ah sister dear, sister dear!" Megan said, appearing out of no where.

"Megan? What the FUCK is all this?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just read your diary that's all."

She did WHAT?

"You did WHAT? GIVE ME THAT!" I yelled as I tried to reach for the blue laced book dangling in my evil sister's hand.

…..Somehow….she's grown 5 inches taller than me…

_**I couldn't reach it……**_

"God damn you, Megan! Give it ba-"

"September 11th, Dear diary, Butters got the part! I'm so happy for him! He's been talking about that god forsaking play since forever. Sometimes I wonder why I can't just tell him…"

"STOP IT! GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE SCUM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. THOSE WERE PERSONA; GOD DAMN IT!

"….why I just can't tell him how I feel. I mean it doesn't make sense! Why can't I just say ''Hey, Butters! I really really like you and I was wondering if you like me to-''….na…..to hard. But I have to tell him some day!" She finished reading.

So, that little bitch knows about my secret love…fine.

I sat down as I listened to her read some other things from that book. And I pondered

_What the hell does she gain from reading the diary….?_

_Meh, seeing you SQUIRM is one thing!_

_That's it! She seeks pleasure in watching me break down! I know what I have to do_

"February 14th, oooo! Valentines day! One of my favorite days of the year!" She squealed, trying to imatate my squeals.

"It is isn't it!, hilarious how I'm always talking about girls helplessly in love, but look at me!" I said, laughing at myself.

Megan looked at me with a pained expression

"You're agreeing with me?"

"Hell yeah! It's true!"

"But…no no there's no fun in it anymore!" she screeched, throwing the journal down and stomping off

"God, you guys don't take as long anymore!" Satan mumbled under his breath

"Afraid of your sister finding out your secret love for an idiot? Strange phobia, but I have other's to attend to" And with that, he sent me to the study, where Bain and Laura were sitting

"Gah…say nothing" Bain didn't, but Laura most certainly did

"YOU LIKE BUTTERS? SO SWEET!" She squealed

Ugh….

------------------------------Kyle's P.O.V.------------------------------

I already knew my fear, so this was gonna be very short

What? May I remind YOU that I'm used to this.

"KYLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE? WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?! HAVE YOU CLEANED THE DISHE-" My mother started rambling out of no where.

"Save it woman and get the fuck out. Your to noisy and NOSEY." I said, not giving the tasteless mockery of my so called mother a second glance.

"Damn you. That was far to quick for my liking" Satan grumbled, glaring at me

"Whatever, this ain't shit to me."

"Fine, then" Poof. I was in the study

--------------------------Robyn's P.O.V-------------------------------

"Jeez Kyle, that was quick" I said, staring at Kyle in awe.

"When this kind of thing happens to you every god forsaking day, you get used to it" Kyle remarked, shrugging and sitting next to Laura

"Where's Kenny?"

"I'm right here!" Kenny said, grinning and coming out of no where.

"Kenny? You don't have to do a fear test thing to?" Laura asked.

"Nope. Wanna know why?"

"Hell yeah we wanna know why?!" Kyle demanded

"Because…this was all a trick!" Kenny yelled happily, throwing his arms in the air causing the scene of what was suppose to look like a study room to just be the bottom of Cartman's basement, only with a lot more technology than usual

"HAHAHAHAA! YOU FAGS!" Cartman was rolling on the floor with laughter

"Idiots should've seen your faces! BAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" Kyle was pissed off now, and I was to. What the HELL was that? And god damn they knew that I liked BUTTERS? WHAT THE FUC-

"I'm gonna kill you fat ass!" Laura leaped on him, then being joined by Kyle and myself

"GAHHHH! GET OFF ME! MEEEEEEM!" Cartman shrieked

"Yes, poop-si-kins?" His mother asked form upstairs

"Get these dildos OFF ME!"

"Aww, they're just playing with you, Eric!"

"MEEEEEM!"

To late. Cartman was left to the mercy of 4 pissed of 13 year old kids who's fears had to be over-come just because a fat tub of lard and a poor piece of crap wanted some entertainment.

* * *

Authors Note: I thought that was FUNNY! XD who thought it was funny? Any takers? XD

Now, I'm gonna go write the 6th chapter. I already have the plot in my head!

You guys know who the OC's belong to. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: so! I hope yuh guys liked the other chapter (this was posted 10 minutes after the 5th chapter. I know I know xD) but anyway! I thought this chapter was gonna be fun, but I must admit I got the idea from ChristyCullen101 now as I said before, I did not TAKE the idea I just used her method. But if Christy thinks it's idea stealing, Just say the word and I'll take it down. Okay? Okay. Now on to the story!

------------------------------------Yolle's P.O.V around 3:30 pm--------------

Oh SHIT. Kenny, what have you done?

It was just like him to do this to. I mean, he's already perverted, why not this game of all games imaginable? He had gotten high off of cat pee, and miraculously come back from the dead several times why didn't I see this coming?

Kenny had arranged for us to play….

~dun dun dun~

_Spin the bottle_

I know, it really isn't that bad but jeez….

"Alrighty then, we're playing spin the bottle" Kenny said triumphantly, holding the empty glass coke bottle in his hand (A/N: Okay I admit it, I took the coke bottle from christy but it was all I could think of! DX sorry!)

"How do I know you didn't shove that bottle up your ass for pleasure, you poor piece of crap" Cartman snickered

Kenny glared at him

"Because you were to busy shoving it up YOUR ass, dipshit, now here's the rules." Kenny replied, winning the little battle.

"Either you guys kiss whoever the bottle lands on, or"

"Or?" I asked timidly

"Or….you EAT MY UNDERWEAR!" Kenny grinned wickedly as he whipped out the browniest, dirtiest most disgusting pair of underwear I've ever seen!

"UGH! MY EYES!" Bebe screeched, covering her eyes

"PUT THAT DEATH TRAP AWAY AND SPIN THE FUCKING BOTTLE! UGH!" Kyra yelled. Kenny did so and spinned the bottle

Out of habit, I started saying this little rhyme

_Round and round the bottle spins_

_Hopefully enough I'm sure to win!_

_Go bottle go! Go bottle go!_

_My eyes go round as I watch it slow…_

The bottle then landed on Jess. She blushed as she and Kenny shared a quick kiss

"Your turn Jess" Stan said. She spinned the bottle. Landed on Craig. They kissed. Craig then spun the botttle, landed on Bebe. They kissed for awhile

It really got annoying…

"God damn it get a fucking ROOM" Kenny groaned.

"Seriously guys that's enough!" Iris said, from banging her head over and over on the table.

"Fine" Bebe said, pulling away from Craig and spinning the bottle.

Holy shit

_It landed on me!_

"Oh SWEET" Kenny laughed

"OH JESUS!" Tweek jitered

"OH MY GOD.." Stan clutched his stomach laughing

I looked at Bebe and shrugged. We kissed to

Everyone looked at us as if we were mad. I just said

"What? We do this ALL the time, don't we Wendy?"

She nodded. It was true! Girls experiment just as much as guys do.

Oh god. I had to spin. I placed my fingers on the death trap we called a bottle. And watched it spin

It seemed like an eternity for me, but then it slowed.

_Slower…_

_Slower…._

_Slower…_

Until it landed on…

Holy Tap dancing Christ taking a bath with Moses! It landed on KYLE!

Oh my god I can not do this! The poor jew was redder than a tomato in the hot summer!

"The jew's about to get some LOVINNNNNNN" Cartman sang, joined by Stan

"Oh come on Kyle! This'll be fun!" Stan said, patting his friend on the back.

I on the other hand, was mortified. Don't get me wrong I had no problem with Kyle…in fact it was the opposite

I loved Kyle…

Oh…god…

"Whatever, then" Kyle said, leaning towards me

Meh! Just…wait…

I felt his lips press against mine, and I literally thought I was going to collapse. I felt like I had no bones, my heart was racing. How long was this? Had 10 minutes gone by? My hair fell out of my pony-tail, revealing my long golden brown hair.

I was sweating through my converse….

He pulled away and my cheeks were hot.

I have successfully kissed Kyle.

Oh god. What a wonderful achievement!

I glanced over at Kenny, my cheeks still rosy red. He winked at me. Hnestly, Kenny had been my best friend for awhile but some of his antics still left me lost.

I mouthed to him

_You knew I liked Kyle? You little bastard!_

He grinned. And mouthed back

_Oh whatever. I knew for centuries! But it felt good didn't it?_

I mouthed in return

_Ha! Yeah it did, thanks ken!_

_No problem Yolles!_

* * *

_MRAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! XD sorry, I had to say that!_

_OC LIST!_

_SouthParkCraigLover: Jess_

_Beyond The Horizon: Kyra_

_You'vebeenJayed: Iris_

_Xi-JenxKaito-xi: Yolle_

_Wooo! I know some of the characters only used like…one line….but that was just to introduce them in general, I will give them a shot of the spoylight later, just be patience! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

Authors: T-T here's a warning: my bastard parents and dipshit grandmother might take my computer away for who the hell knows how long, so this might be my last update until….only jesus christ knows. Ain't that a bitch? Meh,….BUT ANYWAYS! You know I've been messing around with the games from my youth thing yes? Well GUESS WHAT OTHER GRUESOME ASS GAME IS GONNA BE PLAYED?……what? You think I was gonna tell you? Go ahead and find out! :O Alca, Nikki,Ivy,rhianna

-----------------------------------------------------Nikki's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------

"Sha-sha-sha-sha-sha SHALLLOWWWWW GIRLLLLSS!" I yelled as Wendy and Bebe crossed our path. I was standing at the bus stop with my three-current-friends, and we had all realized something

Wendy and Bebe kinda suck ass.

Well I didn't like Wendy because she was a two timing whore to a close friend of mine named Stan, and well….what's there to like?

Bebe was just her lifeless clone, little blonde whore doesn't know what's going on half of the fucking time

Rhiannon just whipped out a straw from no where, chewed on a piece of paper and

….

…….

……….

BULLS EYE! Several spit balls totally attacked them

"AHHHHH! EW EW OH MY GOD MY HAIR!" Bebe yelped, getting 3 spit balls in her eyes

"OH MY GOD! I'M TELLING YOUR MOTHER!" Wendy screeched, as the two girls ran around the corner

"My mother? You can't be serious" She shrugged and started listening to All time low

"Meh…serves them right, bitches should know by now that you hate them" Alca said shoving her hands into her sweat pants' pockets.

"Ah ah! I never said I hated them, I just utterly dispise them" Rhiannon defended

"Look at all the bunnies…there eating Barbie…Barbie dolls…"

"Oh crap, Alca, are you high off your pills again?" Ivy asked concerned, but obviously sarcastically.

"Nah, just bored, the bus seems to be taking forever and…I am not patience" Alca replied, shrugging

"Entertainment is my life, dears. I suggest something fun, but not to over bearing" I said, thinking of the things we could do to occupy time

"I know! Truth or dare!" I yelled, sorta.

"Sure"

"I'm up for it!"

"Fun game, guess I'll play"

"Hm…Alca, truth or dare" I squealed

"Truth, you nut-cases I take no chances with" She answered, leveling her violet eyes at my brown ones

"Tell us who you like" Ivy said out of the blue

"Butters, the fuck is your point?"

"Aw, you like BUTTERS?…ha…hahahahaaa!" I laughed

"Shut up…." she mumbled

"Your turn"

"Rhiannon truth or da-" she started, but was quickly interrupted

"DARE! DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE DEVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!"

"O-kay then…I dare you to…uh…take off your underwear and wear it on your head ALL DAY"

"FINE!" Rhiannon grabbed another pair of underwear from her bag (have no idea what she needs them for…) and put them on, smiling broadly

"Wow…okay this game is fucking wack I wanna play candy wars" Alca remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, twizzlers vs. Gum drops" Ivy said

"Twizzlers" I replied

"No way! Gum drops pwn!" Rhiannon protested, shaking her rain bowed-colored head at me

"This about it, little sugary balls over long delicious twisted red candy? Come on!"

And the war had begun

Our friendship was weird, really weird. But I wouldn't trade it for anything!

* * *

So! I hate this chapter so so much! I'm just upset that I might not use my computer for awhile T-T, anyway I plan on writing another chapter real quick, just to make up for this suck-ass one

Nikki-fox: Nikki

Raynie Wood: Alca

XXBeyondBirthdayxX: Rhiannon

DusneyChic01: Ivy


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: WOOOOO! I GET TAH KEEP MAH COMPUTER! Wondering why? Find out at the end of the fic…….**

**-------------------------------------------------Jude's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------**

"**AND STAY OUT UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME MANNERS YOUNG LADY!" My bitch for a step mother yelled, tossing my cigarettes all over the yard**

"**AND YOU YOUNG MAN! DON'T YOU EVER FLIP ME OFF!"**

"**BITCH! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THOSE!" I shrieked back. Fucking bitch was getting on my nerves.**

**Someone tell me when the fuck ''crap'' turned into a curse word? I'm here smoking my cigs, and watching Saved by the Bell while laughing every time someone said ''bye golly!'' and this woman comes in and THROWS my cigarettes outside and…**

**Gah…**

**My name's Jude, and I live with my love-sick father and bitch ass step mother. I'm a stoner, but I'm also a hippy. Weird combination, but then again what the fuck is a normal pairing? And who the hell was the young man she was talking about? Must've been high…**

"**Good god" I heard a voice, I looked up to find my friend Craig staring at the door.**

"**Hey Craig" I greeted him, lighting one of my cigs**

"**Jude"**

"**Ever get the feeling your annoyed at some people, and just wanna kill them?" I asked. He nodded and flipped me off**

"**I get that feeling every time I hear you gush over Stan….makes me want to pound his face in…" He replied.**

"**Tsh….shut the fuck up, are you jealous?" I laughed at his mortified look, as he slugged me on the arm**

"**HELL no! There's a rule, no liking best friends. It's just nasty"**

"**Mhmm, sure" I leaned on my heels, rocking back and forth between puffs**

**Ah….that be a good cig….**

"**You know…we need to do something about that bitch.." Craig said suddenly**

**I opened my eyes**

"**What do you have in mind…?" I asked curiously. Craig was a tricky bastard, I didn't want to kill her…just…maybe damage her…mentally?**

"**Meh…empty snakes in her underwear drawer…tippy the house?" (A/N: okay you know how when you throw toilet paper all over a house? Have no idea how to spell it)**

"**That's no use, I need something…more…mentally challenging!" I said, the creativity of the situation flowing through my veins and pondering through my mind**

"**Like?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow in my direction**

"**I don't know yet…wait a minute…I'm getting something"**

"**What is it?" He questioned, shaking me "ANSWER ME WOMAN!"**

"**TOTAL BITCH FIT-A-POLOOZA!" I yelled **

"**What?"**

"**I could do like…a total teenage rebel and I could like never ever listen to her…and…maybe go against all her morals?" I suggested**

"**Don't you do that already?"**

"**I mean worse, like, I got an IDEAAAAA!" I shrieked**

"**Uh…I'm lost, Jude can you actually tell me what your plan is?"**

"**The bitch is going out to some gay ass garden party, I could throw…a party….she HATES PARTIES! DRINKING AND SMOKING SHALL UPHAND! And and and…I dunno but all the shit she dispises!"**

"**Hmm…I agree, I'll round up the little fuckers and we'll launch this thing….but" Craig agreed**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Can I flip her off AFTER?"**

"**Fine, you god damn idiot"**

**---------------------------Next day, After school 11:30 am---------------------------**

"**Alrighty you fags" Craig announced in front of the class the next morning. I wanted to die with laughter**

"**You assholes are all invited to my bitch Jude's party tomorrow after school it's ALL about making her god damn bitch for a step mother ….be….mentally scarred I suppose…"**

**Everyone agreed to go, except Kyle, who of course tried to protest…**

"**Wait a minute what the hell is that?"**

"**Kyle…not now…just down Kyle we'll get your moral soup later" My friend Yolle said.**

**He glared at her, and she slugged him. So everyone agreed to come. Woo!**

**------------------------------Next day Again…Party time FTW!-------------**

**THE…NOISE…WAS…FUCKING…HUGEEEE! And my favorite song was ONNNN!**

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da-da-do-mm **_

_**Just dance spin that record babe da da do-omm**_

_**Just dance gonna be okay d-d-d-dance dance dance just j-j-j dance**_

_**Wish I could shut my play boy mouth…**_

**But anyway! She was due back in about 10 minutes and kenny was already high, Stan and Wendy were..**

**Well…the two whores were doing SOMETHING……**

_**And everyone else was either dancing, smoking, drinking or fighting**_

**How fucking awesome was this?**

"**Craig! This is just awesome!" I mega hugged him when I found him talking to Token**_**.**_

"**Yeah! Uh…Get…off…me….dying…" He faked gasped.**

"**Oh this is going to be….the funniest…thing…EVER!''**

"**But I wanna flip her off….as like right now…" Craig said, looking at his knuckles**

"**Of course…I'm gonna smoke…maybe talk to som kid- EEP!" I screeched**

"**JUDEEEE BABY THIS IS…THIS JUST BE DA SHHHIIITTT!!!! I MEAN YOU SHOULD REALLY-" Kody (A/N: Kody's a girl, and another of mah OC's, just incase ^_~) hollered before she passed out**

"**Oh god damn it…KAYDEN! HAS KODY BEEN IN MAH WHISKEY CABINET?"**

"**YUP!"**

**Oh shit. She's drunk. I stepped over her and glanced up. Mole gave me a thumbs up.**

"**HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE!" Kenny suddenly yelled, standing on top of the coffe table**

"**AYYEEEEE KENNNNNNAAAYYYYYY!?!?!" Everyone replied, raising there glasses or bottles**

"**I GOT TWO CORNY ASS JOKES! WHO WANTS TO HEAR?"**

**Everyone did of course!**

"**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! HOW DO YOU WAKE LADY GAGA UP?" Kenny asked, grinning**

"**You sing her songs badly?!" Stan asked**

"**NOOO!"**

"**YOU SMACK HER?" Yolle questioned**

"**NOPE!"**

"**WE GIVE UP THEN!"**

"**YOU POKER FACE! GET IT? POKE…HER…FACE….!!!" Kenny laughed, and everyone joined him.**

"**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FOR MY SECOND ONE I NEED A VOLUNTEER" He shouted, and Kayden walked up.**

"**Just follow along, okay Kayden?" She nodded**

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M BLIND!" Kenny shouted, closing his eyes and feeling around everywhere**

"**Oh god, Kenny! And I totally wanted you to read this awesome message on my shirt!" Kayden bawled, faking exaspiration**

"**I know! I can read it in brail!" Kenny reached for Kayden's boobs, earning roars of laughter from the crowd.**

**I ran upstairs.**

"**Mole, progress report"**

"**Ze bish…iz coming in 2 minutes.." He said, looking outside with his telescope.**

"**Load the paint guns! Charge the spit ball canon! Get the eggs! prepare for war!" I screeched, and Mole and another group of guys took there places ontop of the stairrs, some downstairs in the living room etc.**

"**OKAY EVERYONE! GET READY!" I grabbed Craig and we ducked behind the couch.**

**The door opened….**

**I could hear Mole load the gun as a ~chick chick~ filled the air**

"**FIREEEEEEE!"**

**BOOM! SPLASH! KRACKA POWAH!**

**Spit balls and paint balls and eggs flied everywhere! It was like a dance!**

**Everyone got up to see a heap on the floor**

**Craig jumped up, and we both flipped her off.**

"**YOU JUST GOT OWNED, BITCH!" Cheers filled the house.**

**Then the heap started to move**

**Wait just a second….the heap wasn't wearing glasses-**

**OH MY GOD**

"**JUDE JANIS MONROE! YOU ARE GROUNDED!" My DAD hollered**

**Ah, I was so oh so screwed**

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAA! XD This happened to me sorta, only you know xD**

**Anyway! Guess what! I HAVE MAH COMPUTER! WOOOOOOO! I made a deal with ym parents, no tv for the computer**

**(it was a STUPID deal, I haven't watched tv since February last year! And all the tv shows I watch I can find online! HAHAHA XD)**

**So! I like this chapter! Who else loves it? :D**

**OC LIST!**

**Xi-JenxKaito-xi: Kayden, Yolle**

**Hollywood Grimm: Jude**

**Wooo! xD**


End file.
